


Tree Burning: Part One

by DestielShitShow



Series: When I Grow Older, I'll Be There At Your Side (Ooh Yeah, Ooh) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, tree burning beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielShitShow/pseuds/DestielShitShow
Summary: A Winchester Family Christmas that goes horribly wrong because of tequila and Balthazar. We apologize profusely for this.





	Tree Burning: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, party people, we forgot that Cas wasn't carrying bags at the beginning, so just ignore it pretend he was before. Thank you.

The Impala stops in the Singer-Harvelle residence driveway. Dean feels a sense relief wash over him as the trip had finally ended. He looks in the rear view mirror and sees Cas and Ben soundly sleeping, Dean wished he didn’t have to disturb this perfect moment. But he slammed his hand down on the horn anyways. “Rise n shine, Sleeping’ Beauties! We’re here!” Dean yells over the horn. And with that, Ben starts to scream and all Cas can do is bitch face™. Dean smirks, unbuckles his seatbelt and gets the hell out of that car while Cas comforts the wailing child. As Cas unbuckles Ben from the complex carseat, Ellen opens the door to the house and starts to make her way to the Impala. Standing with open, and expectant arms, Dean waits for a hug from his pseudo mother but as she nears, she walks right past him and opens the car door, eager to see her first grandchild. 

“What? No hug for your favorite son?” Dean asks, faking hurt through his voice but feeling a small twinge of real hurt for not receiving a hug. “Not until after I get a hug from my new grandbaby” Ellen shoots back. Dean began to feel a bit better after seeing how quickly Ellen fell in love with Ben. Ellen picks up Ben and walks away towards the house, cooing at the crying baby. Cas walks around the Impala and grabs Dean’s hand and they follow the baby snatching woman into the house.

When they step over the threshold, Dean and Cas are greeted by Sam, who is wearing those festive reindeer antlers you find at the dollar store with the little bells. He jingles up to the couple and wraps his brother into a big hug then moves on to hug Cas. Cas stands there, arms still at his sides as Sam wraps Cas into a moose hug™. “Now’s the part where you hug back, buddy” Sam explains. “Oh, ok” Cas hugs back. It was awkward. Sam finally releases Cas and Dean looks up at Sam’s hair in confusion.  
“So… You’re a moose?” said Dean  
“They are reindeer antlers, DeAn. Eileen bought them for me.” complained Sam

Bobby barrels through the hallway with Ben on his lap.  
“Help your fucking husband with the bags, I raised you better than this.” criticized Bobby

With an exasperated sigh, Dean began to take the smallest bag from the pile Cas was carrying.  
“Bitch”  
Dean looks at Cas and smirks. Bobby shakes his head in disappointment.  
“So, where should we put our bags?” inquired Dean  
“How the hell should I know? Ask Ellen.”

The boys make their way into the living room where Ellen, Jo, and Eileen sat, very obviously deep in conversation.  
“...Then he said ‘grapefruit’ and apparently that’s how Sam knows my bra size.”  
“That was one time, Eileeeeeeeeeeen” complained the Moose-like Man.  
Cas looked at Sam with a tilted head and judgement in his eyes.  
Dean screeched, “WhErE aRe We SlEePiNg?!?”  
“Eileen can sleep in my room, you, Cas, and Ben are sleeping in the guest bedroom, and Sam...I hate to break it to ya, buddy, but you’re sleeping on the floor with Garth and Ash” stated Jo  
Sam looked at the floor in disgust.  
“Alrighty, Cas…” Dean exclaimed, as he and Cas walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom.  
“It’s gonna be a looonnggg weekend.” commented Cas, under his breath  
~ ~  
Ash gets there an hour later, they knew it was him because they heard Lynyrd Skynyrd blaring from the janky-ass car.  
“I think Ash is here, but I can’t tell.” Jo said  
“It can only be Ash, no one else listens to Lynyrd Skynyrd on purpose.” commented Ellen.  
~ ~  
“Boys, get in here!” Bobby called from the kitchen.  
Sam, Dean, and Ash rise from the couch and make their way to the kitchen. Cas continues his conversation with Ellen.  
“Cas! You too!”  
Cas’s head perks up, tilts his head, and looks at Ellen, confused. Ellen didn’t say anything, she just nodded. Soon, Cas follows after.  
“Alright, I got y’all somethin’,” at that moment Bobby pulls out four big ass bottles of whiskey, and hands them to the boys. “You two are gonna need it.” Bobby said referring to Dean and Cas.  
“Thanks, Bobby”  
“And I got it for you, Ash, because you are an alcoholic.”  
“Aye, you da man, Bobby!”  
“And, Sam, the whiskey is more for Eileen.”  
“That’s fair”  
~ ~  
After Dinner….

“Alright, kiddos, it’s time to light the Christmas Tree!” says Ellen, calling in the family after dinner.  
“But, Garth’s not here yet”  
“Literally no one cares but you, Jo”  
“That’s not true,” said Cas  
“I care about him!” exclaims Dean, holding Ben.  
“Really, what’s his middle name?” questioned Ash  
“I’m gonna go with……….. Gerard”  
“Not even close”  
“Really, then what is it?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s not that”  
Suddenly, there was a large crashing sound coming from outside.  
“You think that’s Garth?” asked Ash  
“No, dipshit! Garth doesn’t fall from the sky!” said Cas  
“You did” retorted Ash  
Cas bitchfaced™. Then the door swings open to reveal Gabriel and Balthazar….For some reason.  
“Sup, fuckers, we heard there was a party!” said Balthazar  
“You heard wrong” Eileen deadpanned  
“...So we brought tequila” Gabriel said, as if rehearsed (and it was, they had practiced for a good 20 minutes before showing up).  
“So, who’s ready to get wild?” asks Balthazar, Ash slowly raises his hand…. And that’s when everything goes to shit.  
~ ~

“Put it OOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!”  
“WHO THE FUCK DID IT?”  
“HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?”  
“IT’S STILL NOT PUT OUT!”  
Ben clapped his hands, and giggled without a care in the world while the adults all screamed….

THE TREE WAS ON FUCKING FIRE

“SAMMY! Help me pick it up!”  
Dean and Sam reached for the base of the tree and heaved it out the window. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched scream  
“...Was that the tree?” questioned Gabriel, who was extremely drunk at this point.  
Bobby looked at Gabriel in disgust, “You idjit”  
The door swung open to reveal Garth who had just gotten back from a hunt.  
“Why the HELL did you throw a tree at me?!?”  
“You were late” says Cas.  
“Merry Christmas” Balthazar looked out the window, wistfully. “Let’s throw shit at it”

**Author's Note:**

> We are sorry. Shout out to Gerard Way!


End file.
